


The supermarket monster rewritten to my liking

by Lilwoofs



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, The supermarket monster
Genre: Blood, Cannon Rewrite, Creepypasta, Death, Gen, Rewrite, The Supermarket monster - Freeform, crapypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: What the title says. (Also posted to my YT Lilwoofs art)Original by the YouTuber: call me Kevin





	The supermarket monster rewritten to my liking

Once in a place far away, and deep into the future, there lived a boy by the name of Roger, he was tall but a bit round. He lived in a big city where unusual things seemed to happen everyday, strange reports and Rumors Spread like wild fire, his uncle had died, but when they had found his body nothing seemed to be wrong, there was no sign of heart attack or stoke, but his lungs, they were missing, he hadn’t been cut up, and there didn’t seem to be stitches either. Roger now has lots of enemies in the city where he lived, he used to have friends, but after what had happened with his uncle horrible rumors spread about him and this city loved rumors. He used to be a really succesful banker named Ron, but after what had happened he lost his job, and then his home, he’s not sure why it happened but he is now called Roger, maybe it was because he’d change, before he always tried to be nice, but now people think he’s a lier, or in the worse case a murder. The stress got to him, he lashes out now and nothing he did was the same. No one liked him anymore, sometimes when people got near him they tried to pick a fight. Roger had lost all of his friends, but if this is how they are now could they even be counted as friends to begin with. Roger lives day to day by the change he gets off strangers outside of a mcdonalds, most people aren’t that kind so it’s nice whenever someone gives him something. When he gets enough money he goes to the local shopping centre called “teco”. He can only afford things when they are on sale, of course, so he looks out for the sale sign. Sometimes he even gets enough change to buy a chicken when its on sale, but he has to go to Kfc and ask if they can cook it for him, they normally do it, but they don’t tend to like him, if he’s lucky they won’t spit in his food, but when has luck done anything for him. Today, was windy, the sky was gray as roger look up, there was a lot of dark clouds, it seemed like it was going to rain soon, looking outside made his heart drop, Rogers not sure why, it made him feel sad. He Ignored this feeling, he did need to eat, so then he went to teco. He looked around for a bit, the price seemed to rise everyday, it made it harder and harder to live, He saw that the bread was on sale so he was going to buy it, but then a big hairy looking man ran up to him and said “NO!! That not for you!” Roger was very confused at this, all he wanted was to buy the bread, he needed to eat! The man, who seemed to somehow tower over roger, took the sale sign away from the bread Display, he ripped it. Roger knew that however how dumb that move would be, that the big man would win, Rogers well known in this city, but not in a good way, any Chance to make his life worse anyone would take. “Please sir” roger started, thinking that maybe if he acts nice enough the big man could help him out. “if I don’t have food I will starve, I just need this bread. Please” and the big man laughed, of course he did. Roger couldn’t take this, and he punched the man so hard that it wiped that grin of his face, the man was angry, he breathed, seeming to try to control his anger, the big man twitched a little bit, that terrible grin returned. Roger was confused, Then the lights went dark, you could hear a pen drop. A black mist slowly started to Ooze from behind him, Roger stupidity went over to check it out, he was just so confused, he couldn’t think right. Food feel over hitting the ground with loud bangs, it was a weird sound, it was too loud. The freezers lights seems to flicker dully, the ice freezing over everything inside. Roger ran, he ran the fastest he could, it was cold now, the ice seeping out of the freezers, the mist made it hard to see, he could only try not to slip. he ran behind a shelf wondering were the exit was, why couldnt he see it, where did it go, roger doesn’t remember the shop being this big. He heard a noise, something that he could only describe as inhuman screeching. He turned, then Dreaded what he saw there was 10, no, 15 things there, they all had black eyes, the shape of them seemed to be like a shadow, they oozed with blood and tears when a light flashed on them they looked to be made of human skin, faces melting from their pitch black eyes. he screamed, what else could he do, “please” he screamed “please, help!” but when the big man came“why did you punch me” it was a simple question “please” roger couldn’t say anything else, he’s not even sure anymore “do you want to have friends.. I am not that. I am your enemy. Do you know why your uncle died” roger didn’t know, he wanted no more then to ask, no scream at the man to stop “he was like you. You dont have friends because you don’t treat people like them. Have you ever thought. Even for a moment. That maybe. Just maybe. You don’t deserve to talk. That you don’t deserve to breathe. Because every time you do. It hurts people” he couldn’t talk, what does he say to this “and know, you’ve only made me hurt more” he ice from the freezer grew and grew, it went to the big mans feet, it froze over them, it slowly dragged him back to the freezer. Roger knew this wasn’t good for him. Control is what that big man had now. Roger ran and ran until he finally found something, a door, roger sighed of relief he went to open the door, But the door was stuck, it froze. the things. The monsters came. “we are your enimes Ron” they said “you we’re never good Ron, do you think anyone ever liked you” they said.They approached, “no” roger. No Ron said. “I was and I still am” he declared “you.. you did this didn’t you“ he said “I don’t deserve this. Uncle didn’t deserve this” he then said he got up and ran, he ran to the freezer and used all his might to open it, the big mans frozen corps feel out. “I, my uncle, we deserved to talk, to breath” Ron said “But you” he started “you don’t” he said pushing himself into the freezer. Ron’s mind went foggy, he couldn’t think, slowly he closed his eyes, a smile planted on his face, he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was the noises of people talking Customers looking around and shopping. It is said when you go into this supermarket Ron’s there, and if you are deemed by him that you bad soul you won’t wake the next day, and your lungs will be gone, but a city does love their rumors.


End file.
